It All Started With Twitter
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: A fifteen year old, Emily, tweets Justin Bieber about not being able to attend a performance he has in New York City. Emily doesn't have a very good home life, her father Paul, is an alcoholic...
1. Chapter 1

"It All Started with Twitter" (a Justin Bieber story)

CHAPTER 1

It is the day before Columbus Day and obviously there isn't school. Tomorrow Justin Bieber is my mom has to work, and my 'dad' is a lazy bum, being that I am fifteen, there's no way I can't drive myself there performing on the Today Show in New York City, and I really wish I could go but both. He is just so cute and talented if only I could see him perform live. I have a Twitter page and it only has thirty-eight followers. I was bored one day and made it so I could follow my favorite celebrities. I really spill my guts out on this thing, like today for example, my boyfriend, Dan, for almost a year and breaks up with me for the captain of the chess club, I could see the cheerleading team, but chess? _What did I do wrong? _Anyway back to the problem, Justin, tomorrow, no way to get there… *Twitter status: justinbieber I wish I could be able to see you tomorrow performing on the Today Show in person, but I have no way to get there being that I am only fifteen and no license * I close my laptop and turn on my iPod and listen to 'One Time'. After a few songs my cell phone vibrates, *

justinbieber: RT jbjbfan94 I wish I could be able to see you tomorrow performing on the Today Show …….' -----You have no ride at all to get there, that is horrible! I got an idea! Give me your number and I will call you *

_Holy freaking God! Did Justin, Justin Bieber just ask for my phone number? Yes, yes he did._

I quickly update my status, *justinbieber it is you right? I'm not gonna give my phone number to some psychopath from Newark.

jbjbfan94 yes it is and lol

justinbieber okay then, 7327494770

My cell phone rings, causing my heart to skip a beat, _Should I answer it? And what if it's not really him? What if it's a crazy cereal killer or something? _I just erase all those thoughts from my head and flip it open. *underline=Emily **Bold**= Justin*

Hello? 

**Hey is this Emily?**

Yes. Justin?

**Yes it is.**

So, not to sound rude or anything, why did you want my number?

**Well, I saw you're tweet and I feel bad that my biggest fan who lives so close to NYC can't go cause she has no ride…**

Yeah, my parents aren't off of work tomorrow. (yes I lied about my 'dad')

**If you want, on my way over there I could pick you up?**

Really? *_Oh my God, YES!*_

**Cool so; let me get a piece of paper and pen out and write down you address on it. ***gets paper and pen*

165 Franklin Ave. Wyckoff, New Jersey

**Okay then…I'll swing by around eight am. Bye beautiful see you tomorrow.**

Bye! See ya!

_What the hell? Did he just call me beautiful? I need to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow! _*runs to closet grabbing and throwing everything around* "Got it!" I exclaim holding up a blue ruffle shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of Uggs. I lay out the clothes, take a shower and jumps in bed. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Justin's POV

I logged onto twitter when I saw I had yet another tweet that mentioned me, justinbieber I wish I could be able to see you tomorrow performing on the Today Show in person, but I have no way to get there being that I am only fifteen and no license . I clicked on the girls profile and wow, she is truly the most beautiful girl I ever seen, and the best part was she was my age, fifteen! I felt bad she had no way to get there and she lives so close, seriously New Jersey isn't that far, like forty minutes. Anyway I decided to tweet back, jbjbfan94-----You have no ride at all to get there, that is horrible! I got an idea! Give me your number and I will call you * *justinbieber it is you right? I'm not gonna give my phone number to some psychopath from Newark. jbjbfan94 yes it is and lol justinbieber okay then, 7327494770* I decided to call her,

Hello? 

**Hey is this Emily? **(I ask)

Yes. Justin?

**Yes it is.**

So, not to sound rude or anything, why did you want my number?

**Well, I saw you're tweet and I feel bad that my biggest fan who lives so close to NYC can't go cause she has no ride…**

Yeah, my parents aren't off of work tomorrow.

**If you want, on my way over there I could pick you up?**

Really?

**Cool so; let me get a piece of paper and pen out and write down you address on it. ***gets paper and pen*

165 Franklin Ave. Wyckoff, New Jersey

**Okay then…I'll swing by around eight am. Bye beautiful see you tomorrow.**

Bye! See ya!

I can't wait to meet her, I was surfing around on her profile and wanted to check out what some of her tweets were…

*Merry Christmas, where's Dan? Gee I have no idea. 1:18 PM Dec 25th from internet

*Great I have to spend Valentines Day w/o my bf, just great 10:11 PM Feb 14th from txt

*Mom is out of town for a business trip even though tomorrows my 15th birthday 3:45 PM Apr 30th from txt

*Happy Birthday to me, anyone want to sing to me? I guess not… I'm alone 10:32 AM May 1th from txt

*Dan just dumped me over the phone *crying* 7:28 PM May 10th from txt

Wow I feel bad for her; there is not one optimistic tweet on here. She is one lonely girl. Whoa! I just got an idea for a song! I grabbed my guitar and started strumming…

Alright let's go  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (ha)  
How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either or's but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be the one less lonely girl  
Ohh Oh Oh  
Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
Noo No  
Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates set dinner plates and  
He didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs saw you taping back  
Tell me that couldn't see an open door  
But no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl  
Ohh Oh Oh  
Saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you  
Noo No  
Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(There's gonna be) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you) I'll show you what you're worth  
(That's what I'm gunna do)If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe (yeah)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall,  
Free to fall (she's free to fall)  
Fall in love  
With me  
Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
There's gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do)  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gunna be one less lonely girl

I hope she will like it, I think I'm gonna sing it for her tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Normal POV

My alarm goes off around 5am, I groaned when I saw the time. But that's when I realized at eight Justin was coming to pick me up. I quickly jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, my hair, makeup… I changed into this: .com/it_all_started_with_twitter/set?id=12791920 It was now seven thirty and I received a text telling me he was here. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my purse, and the doorbell rang. I opened the door, "Hey" I greet him, "Hey" he responds looking me up and down, "You look beautiful." I blush, "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I smile. "You ready to go?" he asks, "Yeah, let me just get my jacket." I run over to the closet and take out my grey jacket, "ready" I say smiling.

He leads me to the limo and opens the door for me, what a gentleman. "So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" he asks. "What do you wanna know?" He ponders a bit, "Favorite color?" "Blue" I respond, "cool me too and I also like purple" he smiles. "Favorite food?" "Pizza, you?" "Spaghetti and I thought I was asking the questions?" he laughs. "Have you ever been to New York?" Justin asks me. "Yep many times, my mother works there" "What does she do?" "She's a college professor at NYU" "And your dad?" "Uh…I don't really want to talk about him right now…" Justin saw the sadness in my eyes. The reason I always avoid questions about my quote, unquote dad, whom I call Paul behind his back, he abuses me regularly. No matter what I do, to him it's wrong. My curfew is nine and if I walk in the door at 9:01 he would go nuts. After he beats me up he warns me to not tell my mother or anyone what he does or he will kill me. Mom is almost never home due to her shifts at work, therefore she never witnesses anything. Paul never wanted kids and somehow ended up with me. He hasn't worked in ten years due to a minor injury. Paul sued his job for a small log falling on his toe and won. The doctors told him he would be back in work less then two months, but that was ten years ago. No worry, he found a friend fulfill his time alone, alcohol. I know what you all are thinking, 'Why don't you just call the police on him?' I tried a few years ago and he caught me dialing, 911, but you can guess what happened. I came back to reality due to Justin waving his hands in front of my face, "Emily?! Em? Em-lay!?" "Are you okay?" "Huh?" I clear my throat, "Yeah"I respond. "What's you favorite instrument?" Justin continues the game. "Definitely the drums" "Awesome, can you play them?" "Yeah, kind of" "Who's your celebrity crush?" I ask him. "Beyonce and your's?" "No comment" I blushed. "Come on, I won't laugh" Justin pleaded. "No" I giggled. "Please?" "No" We continued this game for awhile until we came to the Hudson Tunnel, "You know what?" I ask staring around the dark tunnel. "What?" He smiles at me. "Every time I come on here I wonder how the hell they built this thing without drowning." He chuckles at me. "And I'm always afraid it will collapse on us." I continue. "Well I can't have my girl be afraid…" Justin smiles putting his arms around me, "better?" "Much better" I smile, 'my girl' I like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We arrived in Rockefeller Center, Justin came opened the door and helped me out of the limo. We were instantly attacked by the paparazzi, "Miss! Miss! Are you and Justin dating? Miss, over here!" one of the reporters yelled. "Just smile and act like you don't know what they are saying" Justin told me in a whisper, "I'll handle everything, okay?" I nodded. "Justin! Is this your new girlfriend?" another man asked. "Friends, just friends" He told the reporter. Finally after getting through the crowd of paparazzi, we went into the building. Justin left to change into his performing outfit and I hung out in the lounge. "Break-a-leg!" I give him a hug, "Thank-you" he tells me wile getting his microphone hooked up. One of the crew people showed me to my seat it was front row.

"Hello and welcome back to the Today Show, I'm Leah Samuels. Today we have a very special guest on the show, he's getting ready backstage." Everyone clapped and cheered already knowing he was there. "Please give a warm welcome to youtube star, Justin Bieber!" And once again everyone cheered.

"Ey, ey, me plus you, imma gonna tell you one time, one time, one time. Girl, when I met you, my heart went knock, knock…………………….." He sang. Everyone cheered, "Now I like to perform a new song I recently wrote, and I'd like to bring a very pretty girl from the audience to sing to…" All the girls went crazy, jumping up and down, screaming. I saw Justin walking towards my direction, "Oh no he isn't?" I told myself. He reached me and grabbed my hand and helped me onto the stage, "What's your name?" he asked, I giggled knowing he had to ask that and act like he didn't know me. "Emily" I responded blushing or it was the cold, New York air hitting my face, being it was only 40® outside. One of the crew members brought over two chairs, I'm guessing one for me and one for Justin. We sat down, "This new song I'm gonna play is called 'One Less Lonely Girl' and I wrote it last night." He started singing… "There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (ha)  
How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either or's but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be the one less lonely girl  
Ohh Oh Oh  
Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you,  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)……"

"It was so sweet! I wonder who she is?" I thought to myself. Justin hugged me and I went back to my seat.

Justin went to sit with an interviewer, "So Justin, what does it feel like coming from a kid posting youtube videos to a fifteen-year-old music sensation?" "It is amazing! I never thought a kid like me would be here right now doing something he loves" Justin answered. "Well, you cd just came out in stores and on iTunes and is currently number one, now is that a shock to you?" she asked."Yes, most definitely. If it wasn't for the fans and the people I love, I wouldn't be where I am right now!" he explains. "So, your new song you played for us today, One Less Lonely Girl, what/who inspired you to write it?" "There was this girl I met recently and she inspired me." He tells her. "Oooo" the audience coos. "Who is this girl" "I can't say yet 'cause she doesn't even know yet" Justin said. What Justin said made me think, could I possibly be this 'girl'? Does he like-like me?

The interview ended and we made our way back in the limo. "You did a great job out there" I told him, "Thanks" he said. "Why did you pick me?" out of all the pretty girls you picked me?" I asked confused. "Why wouldn't I pick you? You are the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen" I blushed. "Are you kidding me?" I asked surprised. "No, and the reason I picked you was because you were that 'girl' in the song, you inspired me" "Really?" "Yes" I think our lips are magnetic, or something, because we were slowly leaning forward…our lips touch and all I could think was, "Wow". It wasn't rough, but it was sweet even though it only lasted thirty seconds, it was magical. We pulled away slowly, "So where does this leave us?" I ask curiously. "I don't really know but I was wondering if you want to go somewhere now?" he asked. "Like a date?" "Yep" he responded. "Sure but not now" "Why" he asked a little depressed. "Did you see what I am wearing?" I joked, "You look beautiful" He complemented me, "Okay fine if you think so…" I gave in.

We arrived at a beautiful waterfront park, "I was thinking we could go for a walk or something" Justin told me. "That sounds great, its just I'm wearing high-heels and there not really good for walking…" I explained. "Oh right, hold on" he told me opening the truck, "Here you go…" Justin hands me a pair of converse, "Where did you get these?" I asked. "The stylists backstage had extra clothing and shoes in the costume room…" he explains. "Wow, you think of everything" I take the shoes and put them on.

We were walking around talking some small talk when he heard my stomach growl, "Your hungry I see…" I smile and nod. He leads me over to a hotdog stand and buys four hotdogs, two for me and two for him. We spot a bench overlooking the lake and sit down. I finish my second hotdog before him, "I like a girl with an appetite", I blush. After we were done eating we continue walking around the park. Justin suddently stops, "Em?" "Yeah?" I respond. "I really like you and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Justin asks.

^^Cliffhanger! *runs from random things being thrown*


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I really like you and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Justin asks.  
I was frozen. I have been afraid to get close to anybody ever since Beverly. Just mentioning he name will make me cry, and I'm not the type of person who gets all emotional. Beverly and I met in the second grade and clicked from then on. Feora, the class bully, would constantly pick on me and Beverly everyday, until it got so bad that Bev punched her across the face. Of course she got suspended for a week, but hey, it was so worth Feora crying home to mommy. She was my only friend and we considered each other sisters. If one day I was afraid to go home I would stay over house, which happened quite a lot and I eventually had to tell her the truth about Paul. She promised to never tell anyone and she kept that promise to the grave, literally. "I…Um..." I manage to get out. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have caught you off guard…never mind, forget I asked or said that…" Justin said disappointedly, "Let's get you home…" he smiled one of those forced smiles, which made me feel bad. I just can't get close to anyone in fear of losing them. We walked to the car in complete silence that was sort of awkward. He opened the door and I slid in with him following me.

We entered on the Garden-state parkway and saw nothing but traffic. I looked at my cell to check the time…eight-thirty. Oh know my curfew during the weekdays is nine, if i'm not home in a half hour, "oh God" I thought to myself, so I thought. "What's wrong Emily?" Justin jumped. "What? Oh nothing, don't worry about it…" I covered, causing him to look at me quizzically, "How long do you think were gonna be stuck in traffic?" I asked changing the subject. "I don't know, maybe a good hour or so…" he answered. This is not good! "Why? Gotta date or something" Justin joked. "No, it's just my curfew is nine during the week. " I explain. "Oh, well I'm sure your parent will understand…" he told me. "Yeah, I'm sure they will" I reassure him, though knowing Paul won't. He patted the seat next to him motioning for me to move there. The limo was stopped in the traffic so I unbuckled and moved my seat.

Justin's POV

I thought for sure she was going to say yes…she was showing signs all day that she liked-like me. Something is a bit off about her…

Normal POV

I grew tired waiting in traffic and fell asleep on Justin's shoulder…not on purpose.

I woke up to Justin's face above me looking forward, daydreaming, I think? How the heck did I end up on his lap? He felt me move a bit and looked down, "Oh I see you up, nice nap?" he asked. I sat up and stretched my arms, "Yes, yes I did." I realized it now pitch black outside, "What time is it?" I ask worriedly, "About ten-thirty" Justin informed me. "Where are we, are we almost to my house?" "Yes and the traffic was outrageous. We'll be there in like five minutes" he told me. I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

We arrived at my house, Justin opened the car door and helped me out, "Justin" I stopped him from walking me in, "You should stay here, I can walk myself in…" I told him. "Yes, I know you can but i'm a gentleman, so clearly I have to." He answered. "I know and it's very sweet, but I have to be quiet because my parents are sleeping…" I lied. "Fine, text me tomorrow, okay?" Justin smiled hopefully. "Yep as soon as I wake up" I told him running to the door, "Em! Wait!" he called me while I was halfway there. I started walking back towards him… "I wanted to try something…" he started, leaning forward and our lips touch. I had to admit it was amazing, but no, not again, I can't get close to anyone. I pull away after a good minute, and to see a smiling Bieber. "I have to go…" I said running into the house. I closed the door and slid down to the ground with my head in my hands, crying silently.

A light came on, "Where the hell have you been?" said a drunken Paul starring me down. "I was with a friend dad." I forced myself to stop crying. "Why were you crying?" he slurred. "Nothing, just nothing…" I told him. "Was your friend a boy?" he said becoming angrier. "Uh….um..." I struggled out to say. "Don't you lie to me!" He yelled picking me up by my collar of my jacket. "Yes…" I answered, causing him to slap me across the face. I could smell his breath a mile away "His name is Justin…but he is a very nice boy…" "No! I warned you that I never want to see or hear of you with a boy! Never!" He yelled and knocking me to the floor. I winced. "Dad! Justin is a gentleman, he's sweet, kind, has a great future ahead of him…" I went on; "unlike you" I mumbled a bit too loud which made him hear me. "What? You think i'm some lazy basterd!! I worked hard for you!" "No, you haven't! Mom works her ass of working double shifts, to provide us, and you just go a blow the money away on your bou's! You are a lazy, drunk ass basterd who deserves to die alone!" I stood up for myself. "That's it! I'd had it with your bullshit!" Paul grabbed the closest item to him. A baseball bat, this was behind the door in the umbrella stand, but contained no umbrellas. He tried to hit me with it, but I moved away. He chased me around the house swinging it at me. I ran into my room and locked it. I ran and hid behind my bed, he broke the door down. I had a feeling that this was the end as I watched him swing it behind him to hit me with full force. I closed my eyes in fear of his face being the last thing I see during my lifetime. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and drifted off to a quick peaceful death. Nothing but blackness…

^^Cliffhanger more to come *hint*


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

3rd person POV

A neighbor next door heard screaming and yelling and called the police. About fifteen minutes after the incident they show up.

The paramedics arrive and carry Emily on a stretcher, out the door onto the ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital in an emergency. The paramedics didn't have enough equipment to help in the ambulance; they hooked her up to a heart monitor, repertory machine and IV. Unfortunately they couldn't get in contact with her mother because she doesn't have a cell phone. They tracked the last person Emily called, Justin Bieber.

Justin's POV

There was something bothering me, why didn't say yes? She acted like she liked me, more than a friend. I really like her; she's so beautiful, down to earth, funny… I just don't get her. Girls are complicated. While I was pondering, my cell phone vibrated, it was Emily. I smiled and answered, "Hey Em! What's up?" I asked. But I herd lots of noises in the back round… "Hello? Emily?" I called. "Is this Mr. Justin Bieber?" a male voice asked. "Yes, who's this?" I questioned. "This is David Hoffer, I'm a sergeant in Wyckoff." He informed me, I started to worry, 'Why would a police officer have Emily's phone?' I thought to myself. "Are you a friend of Emily Hewitt?" he asked. "Yes, is something wrong officer?" I questioned, nervously. "Well, how soon can you be at Revue Hospital?" "I'm on my way" I told him.

I quickly called my driver to pick me up and that it was an emergency, Fred was there within minutes. I ran out the door and into the limo. "Quick! Revue Hospital!" I told him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Its Emily, hurry!" and he stepped on that gas.

Fred dropped me off in front of the emergency entrance. I quickly ran to the front desk, the receptionist looked up, "Emily Hewitt." I told her. "Name?" "Justin Bieber, please tell me if she is alright!" she looked at the papers, "please wait over there…" she told me pointing to the waiting room. I found a seat in the corner when Fred ran in, I waved him over… "What happened is she alright?" he asked. "I don't know, no one will tell me anything!" I exclaimed frustrated. Fred and I were really close, like best friends, except for the fact he was like thirty-two and I was only fifteen, but we are still close. He knows how much I care for her, I wouldn't shut up about her the whole time coming and going. I grew tired of waiting and fell asleep on the chair.

I woke up about two hours later to the sound of footsteps, "Mr. Bieber?" a doctor called me, "Yes" I jumped out of my chair, "What happened? Is she alright?" I quickly asked. "Well, we just got her heart rate back, its not normal, but it's enough to keep her alive, for now. She is in a coma and we don't know if she will come out of it." "Oh my God, How did this happen?" I was shocked, "According to the police, she was hit over the head with an object" he informed me, "May I see her?" I asked anxiously. "Yes, she is in room 224." I nodded and went to look for her room.

I was almost afraid to look; I opened the door and peaked. All I saw was a lifeless body, not moving, not smiling, not laughing…just nothing. I walked over to her and her eyes were shut close, a giant gauze- bandage wrapped around her head, needles on her arms, and a fear of mine… the heart rate machine, doing nothing but beeping and beeping at a constant rate. I looked at her expressionless face, and yet she is beautiful. I know I only know her for a day, but she makes me feel like I know her a lifetime.

I took Emily's hand, kissed and held it for what seemed like hours. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, eventually falling asleep. I was woken up by a loud, fast beeping sound. It was now morning. The nurses came running in, "Code red, code red!" one shouted, and three doctors followed carrying equipment. "I'm sorry son, you have to leave" one of them told me. "Why? What is happening to her?" I asked panicked. "Francine will explain to you, but you must leave and wait in the waiting room." She informed me. I obliged, looking in the room at Em and the doctors surrounding her bed.

^^Cliffhanger i will update asap!


	8. Chapter 8

I was becoming very fidgety; two hours in a hospital waiting room can do that to a person. I starred at the door for a good half hour, just thinking, while drumming my finger tips on the arm of the chair. A little while after that, Dr. Lombard came out, "How is she, what happened?" I asked. "We were able to bring her back it's just, she is still in the coma. You may go see her if you like…" he stated. I nodded and quickly walked to her room. There she was, sound asleep…

Emily's POV

In front of me lay a green meadow, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. I see a blur of a person walking towards me, I squinted to see the face, and it was my best friend, Beverly? "Em!" she smiled running towards me, "I missed you!" she hugged me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "No the question is what are you doing here?" she responded, "I know we told each other we'd meet again, but I meant like eighty years from now." She laughed. "Where are we?" I asked semi-seriously. "You're at the gates of heaven silly!" she informed me. "I'm…" I swallowed hard, "…dead?" "Well not entirely" she answered. "What do you mean by entirely?" I asked. "If you were dead entirely, you would end up on the other side of the gate." She informed me. "What gate?" I asked, and a giant golden arch appeared from behind a cloud, "Never mind." "We don't need you yet! Now go back to earth and I believe there is a certain boy who isn't ready for you to leave yet either." Bev told me smirking, "Don't push him away, he really likes you." "Alright, I'll miss you Bev!" I said hugging her. "I'll be watching you Em!" she called fading away. There was a flash of bright light and I soon felt pain. I opened my eyes to see Justin with his head in his hands, sitting across the room.

Justin POV

I was sitting next to Emily's bedside. I was silently praying that she would wake up soon. I heard a moan and quickly looked up, "Justin?" her voice muttered. "Em!" I ran over to her. "How long was I out?" "Two days" I informed her and she nodded, "You were in a coma."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Tell you what?" she played ignorant. "You know what" I told her. "I was afraid if I told you, you would tell the police and Paul would beat me even worse for telling you." "He almost killed you Em!" I reminded her. "I know, I know!" she nodded. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you" I told her. "Really? You mean that?" "Yes, I really care for you and I wouldn't ever be able to get through it" "I had a best friend, Beverly who died and I still miss her." She explained. "No not like a best friend, I really care about you Em and when I thought I lost you, I felt like my heart was shattered into a billion pieces." I told her, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Emily Hewitt."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

He loves me? "Justin...we only know each other for two days, how could you love me?" I questioned. Justin sat on the edge on my bed, "I know, but when I thought something happened to you, I felt like my heart was shattered. I never felt like this before and I think I do love you." he told me, "Please, you don't have to love me right now, just give me a chance, don't push me away Em." I remembered what Bev told me, "…Don't push him away, he really likes you…" "I guess after three years I should move on and listen to what Beverly told me…" I thought to myself. I pulled Justin's shirt collar down to my level, I kissed him passionately. After he got over the shock he kissed back. We pulled away after we heard the door open. "Oh, excellent you're awake. I'll go let your doctor know." The nurse walked away. "So,, are you still looking for a girlfriend?" I asked him smiling. He pecked my lips, "Why are you interested?" "Yep if that's fine with you?" I smirked. Justin answered by kissing me again. The doctor walked in, "Great to see you're awake, how are you feeling?" "Headache, but it's somewhat bearable" I answered. "Okay, I'll just give you some pain killers, adjust the bandage, and I check back soon." I nodded. I watched the doctor replace the IV bag with another one. Then I was told to sit up, so he can give me a new bandage, I watched Justin's face as it was removed. "Does it look that bad?" I asked him. "Would you like to see?" the doctor asked. "Sure, why not?" he handed me a small mirror, "Holy Shit" I mumbled to myself. Most of my forehead was covered in dried blood, bruises and stitches. Ewe… "The scary part is that the only thing we did was the stitches." The doctor added, "This will sting a bit." Justin walked over and held my hand while the doctor finished. I winced in pain. "You need rest" he said looking at Justin, hinting to him. "Em, I'm gonna go so you can rest, I'll see you tomorrow." He said pecking my lips, "Love you" "Love you too…" I called. He smiled and closed the door, turning off the lights.

^^okay i know it was short! im sorry im adding another chapter today so dont hate me! Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

*2 weeks later*  
I'm still in the hospital and been doing better, they took out the stitches the other day. I would have been released if my 'home' wasn't terrible. I've been questioned a few times about my home life. And today, the Division of Youth and Family Services (DYFS) is coming in to meet with me. I understand they want what is best for me, but I love my mom and I don't want to leave her.  
I was sitting up on the bed watching TV when the door opened, I was hoping it was Justin, but it wasn't. It was some lady from the government, "great" I thought to myself sarcastically. "Hello, are you Emily?" she asked. "Yes, may I help you?" I asked trying to sound civil. "I'm Susan; I'm from the Division of Youth and Family Services." Wow way to be proper. I thought while shaking her hand. "I've been informed about some home trouble and I was wondering if you'd answer some questions for me?" she asked taking out her memo pad. "Sure…" I told her annoyed. "Who do you live with?" she started. "My mom and dad." "No siblings?" "Nope." I answered. "Do you parents work?" "My mother is a college professor in New York City, and my dad is on disability." I explained. "How long has he been out of work?" "Ten years…" "What happened" she asked not looking up from her notebook. "He was injured by a brick falling on his foot." She nodded taking more notes. "When does your mom go and come from work?" "She leaves about 4am and she sometimes doesn't come home until the weekend due to the traffic she will just stay in a hotel near the college." I informed her. "Does you father have any medical problems such as excessive drinking or drugs?" I was almost afraid to answer this question, I knew if I told her I would be taken away for sure. I swallowed hard, "…yes…" I choked out. "Okay, thanks for talking to me" she said leaving the room.  
About a good half hour later Justin walked in smiling at me. "Morning sunshine" he called. I smiled weakly. "What's wrong baby?" "There going to take me away" I choked out. He rushed over and sat next to me. "Who?" "DYFS" "Oh…but that is a good thing for you, isn't it? You'll be away from your abusive father" "Yes, but that also means I'm gonna be far away from you" I informed him. "Don't worry, I'll still be around." He hugged me.  
The doctor walked in with Susan, "Emily, is there someone you can stay with until we figure out where to put you?" Justin jumped up, "She can stay with me, my mom told me this morning" I looked at him quizastically. "Okay" she nodded leaving the room. "Emily, you are free to go." He told me unhooking the IV's. "Fred is outside in the car" Justin told me. The doctor made me sit in a wheelchair because of 'laws' and wheeled me out to the car. Justin opened the door for me and sat next to me. "How are you feeling Emily?" Fred asked from the driver's seat. "Much better" I smiled at Justin, who had his left arm draped around me. "Em is going to live with us until they find her a home." Fred nodded, "Welcome to the family, Emily." "Can we stop by my house, so I can get my things?" I asked Justin. "Isn't your father there?" Justin asked. "Nope they have him in jail waiting for a trial." I told him. He nodded.  
We got to my house and I quickly ran in and gathered my necessities. I locked the door and went back into his car. We arrive at his house and I was greeted by his mom and baby brother, Jaxon. "It's so nice to meet you Emily!" She hugged me, with one arm; the other was busy holding Jaxon. "Call me Pattie and you are welcome to stay with us" I smiled. "Justin go show Emily to the guest room" he took my suitcase from me and I followed him up the stairs. "Wow…" I said amazed, it was huge! "You like it?" he asked me, "Yep! Very much!" I told him. He placed my suitcase on the edge of the bed. Justin started walking away… "Justin?" I called. He turned around. "Thank You" He smiles, "Goodnight love." He pecks my lips. I take a shower and go to bed.

^^^^Wow! 3 chapters in one day! im on a role! merry christmas!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

*about a month later*

I discovered my mother died from a heart attack last week, I gone to her funeral.

"Em….Emily….Em-lay! Wake up!" I wake up to Justin jumping on the end of my bed. I groan and switch sides, "Ten more minutes." Justin stops jumping and slides off the bed. "No, you got to get up, come on" he says shaking me. "Uhggg! Fine! I give up!" I sit up and Justin smiles with victory and leaves me to get dressed. I look over at the clock on the cable box, six thirty… "That boy is crazy" I think to myself. Then I remembered today is the court hearing, when I find out who I'm going to live with permanently. I shivered at the thought, what if I get stuck with that one psychopath from Newark? (Me: haha remember from chapter 1?).

I quickly got ready and ran downstairs. "Good morning sweetie!" Pattie chirped while feeding Jaxon his breakfast. I can't understand how babies like, squashed and grinded foods. Ewe! "Morning'" I forced a smile. "What's wrong honey? Nervous about today?" she asked as almost reading my mind. I nodded and sat down at the table. "I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes" she smiled placing the plate in front of me. "Thanks, I really appreciate all you guys are doing for me." "Don't worry about it honey. I never had seen Justin so happy before. You must be really something special." Pattie smiled and continued feeding Jaxon. I started eating when Justin walked in, "Morning everyone." Walking over to me and kissing my cheek. Justin looked at me, "You nervous?" I nodded. "Don't be, you'll be fine." He hugged me. "Can I be excused, Patty?" I asked. She nodded. I got up and started gathering my dishes, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'll take care of it." "You sure?" "Yeah." Pattie smiled sympathetically. I went up to my room, well for now it is, and I collapsed on the bed.

Justin's POV.

"Justin?" I turn to her. "I've been doing some thinking…would it be alright with you if I decided to adopt Emily?" My face lit up, "Are you serious?" I asked smiling, and she nodded. I ran to my mom and hugged her, "Thank you!" "Don't tell her I want it to be a surprise today when the judge says it." She told me and I nodded. I finished eating and helped clear the table. "Can you go upstairs and tell Emily to get dressed?" I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Em, it's me, can I come in?" I asked. "It's open." She said simply. I walk in to see her lying on the bed, staring out the window. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "I'm scared Justin." She whispers with a tear falling from her eye. "I know, I know." At that moment I was itching to tell her but mom said not to. I couldn't stand to see her cry. "Well we're leaving in an hour so get dressed." I said kissing her cheek where the tear rolled down.

Normal POV

I eventually got ready and went downstairs to find Pattie and Justin talking on the couch waiting for me. "Where's Jaxon?" I asked noticing he wasn't in her arms. "I just dropped him of at his grandma house; she is going to watch him for the day." Pattie explained. I nodded and walked out the door with them following behind me.

We arrived at the courthouse about twenty minutes later. Justin opened the door for me and we walked in.

"Next case, the permanent custody of Emily Rose Hewitt." The judge announced. I got a chill down my spine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt do not have will; therefore they have no one in mind obtaining custody of her." She continued, "Being she is a minor and under eighteen years of age, is there anyone here qualified for adoption?" Pattie and Justin stand, "I do you're honor."

The judge looks over the papers, "Ms. Bieber, you have been granted custody of Miss Emily Hewitt. Case closed." She hits the desk with the mallet.

Justin and Pattie ran over to me and give me a big group hug. "Welcome to the family Em." Justin smiles and kisses me.

The End :)


End file.
